Choosing your love
by VenomPen 645
Summary: When Finn and fionna both get stressed out after trying but failing to choose their man/lady. When they suddenly bail, they find each other in a house. What will happen? What stuff will go down between them. Rated M on chapter 2. Smut. Finn x fionna
1. Chapter 1

Alright here's another fanfic by me, creeper889. So here it is!

fionna's POV:

It was one of those normal days in the land of Aaa. Nice weather, no perverted ice queen running around the place and all those other stuff. So today me and cake were just chillaxing while playing BMA (ok who is the gender counterpart of BMO?). "girl, this is one of my favorite kind of days. No prince ass to save". "yea. Just relaxing" I say. Suddenly the phone rings. I pick it up. "hello?" I say into the phone

"hey fionna. It's me prince gumball. Meet me at the beach at 7 pm"

"sure gumball" I hanged up.

"Who was that?" cake asks.

"gumball. He said for me to meet him in the beach at 7" I explain.

The phone suddenly rings again.

I pick it up. It's Marshall Lee.

"beach. 7 pm." he says then hangs up.

"strange. Marshall called. He said to meet up at the exact place gumball told me to meet up with him"

"hmmmmm" cake said. She was getting suspicious. The phone rang once again.

I picked it up.

"yello?" I say.

"Hey it's me flame prince. Ok so...ugh...could you help me out here and just go over to the beach? Thanks. Oh right. At 7pm." he then hanged up.

"lemme guess. Flame prince asked you also?" cake says. I nod. "well, better get ready. It's 6:00 already" cake says.

Finn's POV:

Me and jake were heading towards the beach. "man, why are we going to the beach again?" jake asks. "remember? PB, FP and Marceline all asked me to go to the beach at 7 pm". Jake nods and says "seems a bit suspicious man". I just shrug. "whatever dude". Then we see the beach. We see the three ladies sitting down on a couple of logs on the beachside around a fire.

Fionna's POV:

I see the guys around a nice camp fire. Marshall on one side mindlessly strumming his bass, gumball eating marshmallows and flame prince playing with the camp fire using his fire powers.

"hey guys." I say when me and cake enter the area. All three of them stand up and greet me. They tell me to sit down, so I sit next to Marshall.

So we have a few hours of fun and stuff like that. Sadly cake leave because she has some 'stuff' to do with lord Mochro. Maybe stuff meaning making Babies, I dunno.

So it was already 11:30 pm and I already felt tired so I bid the guys good- bye. But before I could leave Marshall suddenly grabbed my arm and brought me back to my spot beside him. "fifi, theres something we guys want to ask you." he says than looks at gumball expectantly.

Finn's POV

Marcy looks at PB expectantly. PB sighs and give Marcy a look. Marcy just nods.

"well Finn we want to tell you that we-". PB is suddenly cut of by flame princess. "argh! Cut t0 the chase already!" she screams. "alright, alright". "Finn,you gotta choose one of us to be your girlfriend...forever."

Fionna's POV:

I was in a state of shock. Did I hear that correctly? I have to choose a boyfriend? Well, that's both extremely hard and very weird. I want a boyfriend sure. But to choose from my 3 crushes since I was 12? Damn. (fionna and Finn are both 18 now). "don't worry." gumball says while patting m back. "well let you think about it." Marshall says. Then they stand, gather up their things and leave.

"we will see you here in one week." FP says. I just stand there, thinking of what the f*ck just happened.

Finn's POV:

Damn. Just... Damn. Well this'll be hard. So the next few days were being spent on contemplating on who to choose.

A.) a regal candy babe

B.) an extremely sexy vampire queen

Or C.) a literally hot chick

Hmmmmmmmm... Who to choose?

Damn this is hard. PB is cool but the fact that she's a royal is kinda bad. I mean, I'm a lot of things but definitely not a future king of the candy kingdom. And royal clothes? Forget about it. FP is great. Once I ate that magic anti-fire pill, I was completely immune to FP's fire shenanigans. So she's a nice contender. Then there's Marcy, the lost fun and free of the 3. so who to choose? Damn it! This is hard! And then I suddenly realized that it's already time to go back to them to make my decision. 'holy shit! How did time go so fast? Damn.' i tought. plus jake isn't around so I have to do this on my own. So I pack up and leave for the beach.

Fionna's POV:

I'm at the beach already. The three guys are there already. Once they see me, they just stare until I'm in the area.

Once I sit on one of the logs, they immeadiently get to the point. "well?" marshall asks.

Author's POV:

So now it's been 6 hours. 6 HOURS. And our two main heroines (Finn and fionna) have not yet decided. So I'm just gonna take a break and-...wait. What? They have made their decision? Ok. Well fellow readers time to continue this damned thing.

Fionna's POV:

"AAARGGGGHHHH! I can't take It anymore! The pressure! I. CANT. DO. IT!" I scream. And that's when I run away from them.

Finn's POV:

I'm just running. Running and running and running. I hear them calling me to come back. But i just keep on running. Away from the pressure.

Then I slam into something. Something... Wooden. I look up to see a HUGE house. I scan the house. And there to my right is a door. I run towards the door and open it.

Fionna's POV:

I slowly walk inside the house. It looks kinda like an old modern house an old American tycoon would have. I look around the house. Dark, dusty and alone. I like it. Then I hear someone from the other side of the house. "hello?" the mystery voice says. I turn the corner and see a... Guy that looks like me. Same blue shirt, hat and dark blue shorts. Something like a male version of myself. For a few minutes, we just stare at each other. Then he stretches out his hand and says "hi. I'm Finn"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! update time! sorry for slow update. Ya know...school and stuff. Yep. My mom doesn't let me use my laptop on weekdays. So anyways here it is! Yey! BTW, WHAT DOES 'YAOI' MEAN? ALSO,WHAT DOES 'OC' AND 'OCC' MEAN?

Btw don't own adventure time etc etc

Finn's POV:

The first thing that came into my mind about the girl in front of me was that she was SMOKING HOT!

Suddenly his conscience was blabbering about something.

'really dude?thats the first thing you think about her?are you fucking kidding me?'the conscience said.

'problem?shes hot. I like it. Plus after the stress awhile ago I need a single lady to get me Back Into my okay zone' I reply.

Conscience says 'what the fuck is an okay zone?'

'my unstressed out form. You know,all like confident and stuff.' I replied back to conscience.

'you just had to be a wuss and not choose. Yeesh. For a hero your love knowledge...SUCKS!' conscience yells.

'conscience, for now I kindly ask you to GTFO! Out of my head for awhile' I scream in my mind.

'fine,fine. I'll back off...for now' then conscience leaves.

'conscience just sounded like a pido.' I thought.

The voice of the beautiful girl snapped me back to reality.

"hello?" she was saying.

I formally snap back to reality. "oh,um...right...uhhhh...yea. So, I didnt really quite get your name." I say.

"oh. Right." she says while blushing a wee bit. She stretches out her hand and says "I'm fionna. Nice to meet You Finn"

"yea" I say,hypnotized by such beauty...

Then suddenly,conscience appears and ruins his wet thoughts. 'Dude, you are a failure in life. Just do it already. To for it man!' it says.

'THE FUCKING SHIT MAN!' I mentally scream at it.

'ok ok I'll leave you. Yeesh.' conscience says then leaves.

So I turn my attention back to fionna.

Fionna's POV:

'Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot'. Only thought running through my mind about Finn.

"so. What brings you here?" he suddenly asks.

"pressure." I say.

He sighs then says "me too."

"yeeeeeeaaaaaaa" I say.

"so...what do you want to do now?" Finn asks gingerly.

Finns POV:

I lay in the nice king sized, looking up at the ceiling. I sighed to myself. The sticky sheets of the bed cling to me like glue. Fionna Is sleeping beside me, completely naked. You could've guessed what we did by now. 'fuck yea!' I think. Suddenly conscience appears in my head and starts blabbing.

'dude how did you get in this sexy situation?' it asks.

'hmmmmm...why don't we backtrack'i answer back mentally.

'you mean flashback?kk' conscience says.

FLASHBACK!/BACKTRACK

Finns POV:

So it has been 3 days since we found this place. Just me and fionna just living in this nice old house was pretty sweet. We found adequate food in stock and clean water for baths. But the best thing is that we found beer. Beer! Fuck yea!

And so that's how that night, after drinking more than 9 beer's, we did it.

I remember it quite well. It went like this...

Me and fionna were both real tipsy. After having 9 beers, damn it was getting dizzy in here. I look over at fionna, noticing how sexy she actually was. She looks back at me and smiles a seductive smile.

Ok,I'm turned on, time to start the fun.

(A/N FUUUUUUUUUUU!)

I close the distance and kiss fionna right on the lips. Action is fast. She kisses back with thrice the force.

I grab her hips and lift her up while walking over to the bedroom. In the span if going to the bedroom,she manages to remove my shirt. I break the kiss to lay her on the bed and I climb in. She reignites the kiss and I pull of her shirt. She unbuckled my belt and pulls down my shorts while I pull off her skirt. He moans in my mouth. I each behind my back and, like a pro, unclasp her bra. She removes my boxers in one swift motion and I slip off her panties,leggings and shoes. My shoes go off as well. Fifi breaks the kiss to look at me up and down. She nods in approvement. she grabs my 9.5 rock hard wood and starts stroking it playfully, while smirking at my moaning.

Fionna's POV:

Finns cock is a nice 9.5 size. I like it.

Very nice. Especially when he's moaning to the rhythm of me striking his length. After a few minutes of hand-jobing, I switched to giving him a blowjob. Finn knows what I'm about I try and he spreads his legs wide,giving me a good view. So I start with licking his tip. He immeadiently shudders from the lick. I smile. Then suddenly u take his member in whole. Testicles and everything. He gasps at the forrwardness. Then I start to suck. Suck and suck and suck. Finn takes a load of my blonde hair to steady himself. I feel his dick pulsing. He's about to release. I suck once more. Then his cum rushes out. I swallow every drop. Tastes something like salt with a mix of sweet. Nice blend. After drinking that nice concocktion (a/n get it ? Get it?)

I pull out and engage Finns lips again.

Finns POV:

My turn. I grab Fionna's nice , firm breasts and start to massage them. Squeezing them and fondling them. I break the kiss and dive to her chest and start devouring her left breast. She moans in pure pleasure. I suck her full breast, it tastes good. Real good. Hehehehehe. Then I do something wicked. I stop nibblin on her boob and dive bomb to her wet pussy. That's when I start acting like a monster, hungry for pussy and sex. SEX!

I eat it. Her nice pussy tasting very lucious. I slide in my tongue inside her and she screams in pleasure. She's gripping my back for support while I suck her pussy with lustful relish.

(a/n after a few minutes of retarded fore play...)

My wood is just above her entrance. And without even asking, without even considering what the consequence will be, I enter her. Nice and easy. Naw just lieing. I actually penetrate her with extreme speed. She screams at the pain of her hymen breaking,my pussy penetrating her virgin shield easily.

(a/n Fionna's still a virgin? Lololololol)

She screams at the pain,but I silence her with a kiss. She Mia s in my mouth, pleasure overcoming the pain. She mumbles 'faster' and I get on it like Im usain bolt or a really speedy guy...in the art of thrusting. Faster,faster faster!

(a/n this shit really escalates quickly)

Then...KABOOM.

and that's how me and fifi got it down. All I want to say is, fuck yea.

Yea. Just yea. I'm making a new fanfic now. Bye!


End file.
